


Steam

by micina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micina/pseuds/micina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had no real pride in his athleticism, but when fingers traced the lines of his abdomen and down to the curve of his hips while a heavy set of thighs rocked against his hips, he was thrilled he had a blueprint for where hands and legs could slot into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> okay but literally Where are all of the mccree/76 fanfics??? i noticed there weren't any so i took it upon myself to fix this. or, if there are any, i didn't see them and i would LOVE TO SEE THEM.

Thinking back on how they got to this point almost made 76 want to laugh, chest tightening in that familiar way, and it took a fair amount of restraint to hold it down. Were they school boys again? They were acting like it. Fuck, 76 exceeded McCree's age by some odd years (how many even was it? He wasn't positive) and he was probably the one acting the most juvenile. Then again, there's not so much you can control when you're flat on your back and having an exceptionally handsome cowboy riding your dick.

Whatever laugh he had before was punched right out of him when McCree bent forward and smirked at him, probably feeling really proud of the way 76's thigh muscles bunched up and his brow contorted. Technically, his whole face contorted, but there was no way in hell he was going to take off his visor for this. Too personal, too intimate. Plus, he didn't know how affectionate McCree got during sex, and he wasn't about to get kissed while they both blew off steam.

That's all this was, anyway, and had been mutually agreed upon. Two dumb older men fucking each other to blow off steam and get it outta their systems before they got called back into battle. No time for pleasantries.

"You good down there, chief?" McCree asked, and 76 didn't answer right away, choking out a moan as his fingers seized against McCree's hips, then nodding. "Naw, gonna need to hear you say it."

"I'm _fine_."

"Don't be cranky. You asked to bottom." McCree jerked his hips forward, switching from a lifting and dropping motion to a smooth grinding and rolling motion, and 76 slammed his fist into the floor.

" _I know._ " His exhale fogged his visor (not that McCree would notice) and in that moment he hated that he couldn't see his companion's face through it, and hated that he hated it. Damn McCree for being handsome. Who gave him the right?

"You seem pretty okay to me. Lemme know if that changes." McCree's hands (Strangely smooth, 76 noted, but he supposed that's what happened when you wore gloves constantly) dragged down 76's front, pushing his unzipped coat open and pressing against his shirt underneath. He had no real pride in his athleticism, but when fingers traced the lines of his abdomen and down to the curve of his hips while a heavy set of thighs rocked against his hips, he was thrilled he had a blueprint for where hands and legs could slot into.

McCree leaned forward, almost flush to 76, pulling his hips in such a fashion that brought him to the head of 76's cock then back down to bottom him out, the squeeze around his length driving him up the wall. McCree was all smiles and dark but satisfied laughter while 76 was flustered moaning and shaking hands.

" _Fuck_ ," he hissed, gloved hands gripping around the back of McCree's legs, hooking there to steady him (or maybe himself) and releasing a string of swears as kisses were placed on his collarbone. "I-Intimate."

"That a problem?" McCree's lips were at his ear now and, what the hell, was his voice always that husky?

"Not used to it. I didn't know that was-- _oof_ \--part of the wager."

"I can stop." 76 didn't think that was the answer, but he didn't want to admit to it, either, instead resorting to his usual weird silence and bucking his hips up to promote that activity instead in an attempt to drop the subject. McCree took it in stride, meeting his movements and tightening in some sinful way that made 76 arch off the floor.

"No, no, keep going," 76 insisted, though he tried to sound nonchalant despite his needy tone. Had sex always been this good or was he just that deprived? He threw his head back as McCree chewed at his earlobe and the thought was gone in an instant.

Maybe it had been a long enough time to warrant the swirl of heat in his belly already forming, or maybe he'd completely lost track of time and they'd actually been going at this for longer than he thought. The idea of coming now when things were really picking up almost had him disappointed but honestly, this was a primal reaction. McCree was stupidly good at this. Then again, he had his whole cowboy niche. Probably rode horses and bulls for fun. Riding an old soldier's dick was probably beginner level.

Much to his surprise, it was McCree who came first, almost silent as he did so. 76 might not even have known it if it wasn't for the telltale clenching of muscles and the small, warm puddle on their bellies. Okay, if he hadn't prided himself on anything else in this situation, he could pride himself on the fact that apparently his dick was good enough to get off a hot cowboy. And truthfully he was _not_ proud of the noises he was making, so the ego boost helped.

"C'mon, old man," McCree baited, sounding spent and breathless as he let 76 pound up into him. "Don't hold back on me. You know I can take it."

76 wrapped his arms around the curve of McCree's back to hold him in place as he thrust, his breath a whiny moan that he didn't want to admit was coming from him, and he road out his orgasm with his head tucked into the curve of McCree's shoulder. It was getting intimate again, dammit.  
As his aftershocks shot through him and he came down from his high, he laid boneless on the ground and covered his visor with his arm. Some kind of privacy tactic, he wondered. Because he absolutely needed privacy after railing this guy. Real secret.

"You're a good fuck," McCree announced unabashedly, immediately pulling a cigar from the pocket of his coat that had been laying next to them the whole time and lighting it up. Thank God he wasn't a romantic. "You want any help cleaning up?" 76 took a few moments to collect his breath.

"No."

"Your call, partner." McCree blew out a puff of smoke before patting 76's cheek (or, well, where it was under his visor) and rolling out of his lap, gathering his clothes to redress himself. 76 was thankful all he had to do was pull his pants back up his legs and change his shirt. "You ever wanna do that again, you know where to find me."

"Sure. Likewise." The jingle of McCree's spurs signaled his leaving and 76 found himself laughing. He had just banged a literal cowboy, of _course_ he had spurs. Why wouldn't he? Fucking iconic.


End file.
